User talk:Fatal Disease/Archive 2
Done Thanks for reporting that. He's been blocked for a week. I can't really patrol edits on my iPod. :/ [[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'Princess of Insufficient Light, Ruler of Heck.']] (We Handle The Small Stuff) RE Whenever you add the "Marked for Review" category to a page, please edit the page by going into source mode and deleting the other categories. Thank you. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 12:16, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I was told by shini.... -- 21:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) RERE Will do thanks. -- 21:57, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just saying Removing all categories to place the Marked for Review tag is actually what one must do. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:38, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh my glob fatal I had no idea. Thanks anyway; I use the mobile site most of the time so I can't see shit .-. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'Princess of Insufficient Light, Ruler of Heck.']] (We Handle The Small Stuff) 07:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Bot "I do know that most of the removal was QC's fault for that big-ass mess, but still." Mind me asking what the hell QC did? Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 12:10, April 29, 2014 (UTC) re: http://pastebin.com/raw.php?i=nnacJAze Sorry, multi-tasking. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:45, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey can you get me back on? i wont do anything i promise! i keep promises! i know this wont work Thatgamer1000 21:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Misunderstanding Okay, I wasn't banned for sex talk. You see, a few weeks back, I had been banned for three days for other reasons, and Nick offered to shorten the ban to one day if I made a deal to reduce the sex talk. What had happened in chat was I had broke my deal, and to be honest I had forgotten about it. The reason I was banned is that Nick is having me finish my old ban. Hope this makes sense. Ecuinach (talk) 04:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach RE: I don't expect you to change your vote, but at least reword it so other users understand what had happened. Thanks Ecuinach (talk) 15:41, May 3, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach No Prob It was an odd coincidence that I was editing it the same time as you... Also I need to come up with the cool signature quote. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:06, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Couldn't Hold Back I want to undo my 1 week request ban. I thought I could hold out but I'm no match for the power that is Creepypasta wiki. BrokenSquid 01:45, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Erm... Vile wuz here 18:29, May 6, 2014 (UTC)VileXPlague RE: Oh wow, Disease, what a pleasant surprise! I'm really honored. Really, thank you! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Your App Let's take this point by point: -I'm sorry, but you being obsessed with someone on this site is not a great reason for you not doing your work ON THIS SITE. -Other admins weren't active, so you thought it was okay to be inactive as well? That's the most childish reasoning I've heard. -Okay, L didn't know how to use HotCat. How does that actually justify what you did? I can understand if you explained it to them more than once and got frustrated, but you immediately jumped down their throat. Look at what you said to L again. It wasn't removing categories one by one that you focused on. It was removing categories when adding MFR. If you can't communicate properly that's a huge problem. And, again, after publicly making an asshole out of yourself, even if only a few people noticed, you didn't do the respectable thing and apologize and admit you were wrong. You can do it now, I guess, but it really won't mean anything. -THE USER RIGHTS CATALOG IS ONE OF THE LEAST IMPORTANT ISSUES ON THIS SITE. You know why you were usually the only one to notice mistakes? Because you were usually the only one to look at it. That's why no one bothers updating it. That's why it's not a compelling argument for why you should get your rights back. Rule stuff, sure, that's important, but we have enough people around here that somebody can get it done. I do my job around here, so if I were you I wouldn't get up on a high horse just because I don't do the trivial stuff you thought was important while neglecting the main site. You're talking a lot, but to me it doesn't amount to anything. You keep talking about how much you've changed, but that stuff with L was TWO WEEKS AGO. That's not long. That's way too recent for comfort. You've earned yourself a bad track record for attitude, maturity, work ethic and knowledge of the job. I don't base my opinions on what people say, I base them on what they do and what they've done in the past. You can keep arguing, but I'm done. I've said my piece. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 14:07, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm NOT ignoring you. Just because I don't answer your pms doesn't mean I'm ignoring you. Either I haven't had the chance to actually respond, I'm not paying attention to PMs, or I'm busy at the moment. I would truly appreciate it if you would stop acting like I'm trying to shut you out of existence, because I'm not. I'm working on my soundtrack and I'm also busy preparing for graduation. I've got a lot on my plate. Besides that, I REALLY'' dislike being in PMs. Always have. But once again, that doesn't mean I'm ignoring you. Sometimes, you have to wait. Be patient. [[User:Princess Callie|'''Dashie]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~'']] 05:58, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: SG got him already. [[User:Princess Callie|'''Dashie]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 21:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) hey i like u and i want too get to know u (Laughing jack forever (a.k.a) steven (talk) 18:19, May 22, 2014 (UTC)) Interwebz Must say I was also intrigued by the title... http://pastebin.com/z5fMQE1Q EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:10, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up. But I'm sorta still new to this and got a comment saying my material is blacklisted. If possible, can you tell me what things are blacklisted and what's not for future things? Any help is well appreciated. Thanks again! Badkillerz (talk) 17:27, May 27, 2014 (UTC)Badkillerz Thanks a bunch! I've read through the blacklisted subjects many times, and I don't believe that my pasta falls under any of them. But I do have some cliches I don't mind changing a bit. So thanks again for the support and feedback! Badkillerz (talk) 17:39, May 27, 2014 (UTC)Badkillerz Banned from chat You are banned from chat for '''Lil' Miss Rarity' for the following reason: May 28, 2014 (Fatal_Disease) If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . Re: I honestly don't know. It's as if all the project pages disappeared. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:43, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :No, there was no prior history. I wouldn't have deleted them otherwise. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:56, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yep. This is my new account. But ya never know, I might do an Agner and switch back at some point *shrugs* P-21 (talk) 10:05, May 29, 2014 (UTC) No need for the demotion part, I already had SG do it earlier :P P-21 (talk) 20:45, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Just came to say... That Flanders profile pic is so damn adorable. Never change it. Indefinitesilence (talk) 00:13, May 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:Congratulations Huzzah! I feel like a baby fresh from the womb. I feel like I have newfound powers beyond my control. I FEEL INVINCIBLE. *destroys wiki* Just kidding. How stupid would I have to be to do that? xD So, this is awesome. What am I going to do with my awesome new abilities? Probably take a nap. I dunno. I just don't feel like doing anything right now. But, I will do something! I don't want to be demoted already :p Also, I wrote a thing. It's in the Writer's Workshop if you wanna go read it. Go check it out here. Indefinitesilence (talk) 22:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for making a category to my pasta, Daddy's Princess. Hi, I was wondering why I've been banned, I haven't posted any inappropriate content. With Teeth (talk) 17:51, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for unbanning meWith Teeth (talk) 17:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bad Apples March 31, 2012. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:37, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :User:Bisque is the uploader, but I'm not sure if they wrote it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks It did go really fast. Skeletons was on when I submitted the application, and with all you guys having supported me, it was pretty much decided before I even even applied. I'm really grateful that you think I'm suited for rollback, and I promise not to let you down. Resident DeVir (talk) 17:42, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Fatal, its me Cyber. I was thinking of also putting my CP on here, after winning CPoTM on SOGW. You think you can help me out? Virus of CyberTheNerd be upon you. (talk) 19:05, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_Zim;_Ten_Minutes_to_DOOM is the link to the story I was talking about. With my CreepyPasta, how can I confirm that it does not get deleted? I put in that "OC" genre. Is that enough? RE You realize the only article that I've seen today blanked was by a vandal, not the author themselves? [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 00:10, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: I don't see a point in rollbacking 1 revision. I do rollback things, just not every time there's 1 revision on the page. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 00:43, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:VCROC I'm very flattered by your compliment, and it is a long-term goal of mine to become a VCROC, so I can actually delete spam pages and block trolls and people who vandalize rather than simply report them to the admins. I do think I'm required to wait a few months before I can apply for it, though; the time-requirement of two months was ignored when I applied for rollback, but I doubt I'll have the same luck with bypassing the time requirement of four months for VCROC. In time, I will apply for it. Until then, I'll just learn some more about the features of Wikia. Resident DeVir (talk) 18:27, June 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Temp Mods Can't. Skelly said no more temps. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 06:41, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Both you and Callie and dropping knowledge bombs on me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:53, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Pointless Edits Hello! The user LittleMissCheshire has made an insane amount of completely pointless edits to raise her edit count. Particularly, she keeps editing this story. I believe it's against the rules to make pointless edits to increase your score. I've left a comment on her page, telling her not to do that, but I think you should keep an eye on her. Resident DeVir (talk) 16:14, June 12, 2014 (UTC) RE:Mega Done. You mispelled his name by capitalizing the 'f '. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 21:11, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank ya kindly! Thanks for the help on Black Hole Sun, was stupidly puzzling over that one thinking it had something to do with the equal sign... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:59, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Rights on Spinpasta will have basic suggestion and things in the cycles. Right now I am simply expanding the rollback brigade. These are people I know can do the job.[[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~'']] 04:41, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: I keep forgetting about the PotM polls... I'll set it up right now. And please don't contact me about issues on other wikis here. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:38, June 18, 2014 (UTC)